


Выдох. Выдох.

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first time. Ни одного взгляда, ни одного прикосновения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выдох. Выдох.

\- Ты слишком многое позволяешь Шерлоку, дорогой мой! Будь с ним построже. Я понимаю, это непросто, но ты уж поверь мне: ему страшно понравится чувствовать длину поводка...

\- Миссис Хадсон! Ради всего святого!!! Я уже устал повторять: мы с Шерлоком не... У нас совсем не те отношения, о каких вы думаете!

\- Тогда – тем более. Очень важно, чтобы ты затащил его в постель на своих собственных условиях, мальчик мой! А для этого он должен с самого начала понять, что...

\- Миссис Хадсон!!! Я вас заклинаю!!! У меня и в мыслях ничего подобного нет!

...

\- Бедный мальчик. Несладко же тебе придётся.

 

***

\- Алло! Привет, милая!.. Нет, ничего, просто был вне зоны доступа. В системе ливневого дренажа... вот только что выбрался наверх и пытаюсь привести себя в порядок - я ужасен, Сара, какое счастье, что ты меня не видишь!.. Ну, да, утреннее убийство, точь-в-точь, как на прошлой неделе... Шерлок решил, что стрелок приезжал на метро и тогда, и сегодня, и вычислил, из какого района, и вот я здесь – в поисках пистолета... Да нет, всего часа полтора. Мы нашли круглосуточную аптеку, в которой в начале восьмого он покупал бинты, и это заметно сузило зону поиска... Убитый здорово его отделал и даже чуть не задушил поясом куртки... Нет, только я. Там ливневая яма была без решётки, и я подумал, что лучшего места... Да, нашёл... Нет, слава богу, не в коллекторе!.. О, милая, да уличный кот по сравнению со мной – просто образец чистоты и ухоженности!.. Что? Нельзя брать в постель? Мы могли бы обсудить это вечером... Нет, я пока буду занят... И после обеда тоже вряд ли... Не скажу, иначе ты не возьмёшь меня в постель вообще никогда!.. Да, до встречи!.. Я тебя тоже!.. 

\- Ну что?

\- Вот, держи. Как заказывали: автоматика, с глушителем. А ты для разнообразия мог бы помочь мне хотя бы выбраться.

\- Ты и сам отлично справился, Джон. Если бы я растрачивал время на ерунду, упустил бы Хэнка: в десять утра он ушёл бы домой и к вечеру ничего не вспомнил.

\- Ну, и что же сказал тебе твой бесценный Хэнк?

\- Ничего. К нему никто не подходил позже семи утра. Ни старые знакомые, ни новые.

\- Это... плохо?

\- Это тоже результат, Джон.

\- А может быть...

\- Нет, не может. Хэнк здесь один, это его территория. Если стрелку требовалось хорошее обезболивающее, он мог прийти за ним только сюда. Не считая больницы, разумеется.

\- Но он не пришёл. И это значит...

\- Что обезболивающее ему не требовалось. Или он всё-таки взял его не здесь. Мы проверим ещё две точки: подвал в нескольких кварталах отсюда и подземный переход у парка... Нужно поторопиться. Полагаю, ты хочешь что-то спросить?

\- Нет.

\- И даже насчёт того...

\- Нет!

\- ...откуда я поимённо знаю всех местных дилеров?

\- Нет, Шерлок. Извини, если разочаровал. Это... нормально. Учитывая нетривиальность всего остального.

 

***

\- Не отставай, Джон.

\- Я и не отстаю.

\- И смотри под ноги.

\- Я смотрю.

\- Джон, прекрати, прошу тебя. С тем типом всё будет в порядке.

\- По-моему, он не дышит.

\- Если бы не дышал, уверяю тебя: над ним уже давно стояли бы далеко не три человека.

\- Я хотя бы службу спасения вызову...

\- У девушки с красной сумкой мигает гарнитура мобильника. Она уже вызвала.

\- Но они могут не успеть – если ему слишком плохо...

\- Ты, как обычно, заблуждаешься, Джон. Сейчас му слишком хорошо. А плохо станет не раньше, чем через два часа. Разумеется, если тебе неймётся осчастливить его своим участием, ты можешь сесть рядом и подождать. А я тороплюсь!

\- Но Шерлок... Почему ты так решил? Он не похож на алкоголика или наркомана! И одет прилично... Чёрт, он дышит, но это, кажется, дыхание Чейн-Стокса!..

\- Не похож, верно. Но – тем не менее. Ежедневно балуется всякой мелочью не меньше пяти лет, эпизодами позволял себе серьёзные препараты; занимался спортом, вероятно, тяжёлой атлетикой, пока однажды это не вошло в неразрешимое противоречие с его образом жизни; два-три месяца назад начал регулярно срываться, потерял источник дохода, набрал долгов, поссорился с близкими; не меньше недели употребляет наркотики без светлых промежутков; сегодня накатил столько, что не смог унести... Ты меня слушаешь? Джон? Джон!..

***

\- Алло! Это я.

\- Ценное уточнение, особенно если учесть, что номер мобильного определяется автоматически.

\- Шерлок, я закончил с тем типом. Выхожу из госпиталя и могу приехать к тебе, если скажешь, где ты.

\- Девушка из службы спасения оказалась не сильна в лечении передозировок?

\- В общем, да.

\- А что насчёт всего остального?

\- Ты, как обычно, прав. Парень действительно не новичок, у него токсический гепатит... И круто набирается он далеко не первый день, а судя по ссадинам и порезам – ещё и не в одиночестве. И родственники до сих пор не появились. Но знаешь, что: овердоз у него был сильнейший, суицидальный, и он бы умер, если бы...

\- Почему ты думаешь, что суицидальный?

\- Ну... Концентрация в крови прото звериная. Столько себе можно вколоть лишь с одной целью. И ещё: это не первая попытка, у него на шее кровоподтёки от петли... ничего особенного, но повеситься он пытался явно – почему-то не получилось, и он, видимо, решил, что шприцом будет проще. Такая доза...

\- Джон! Без разницы, какая доза – зачем он вышел из дома, если это был суицид?!

\- Возможно, хотел, чтобы его нашли и спасли. Они обычно так и поступают. Некоторые даже врача вызывают сразу после укола. Тем более, что одну попытку он сегодня уже провалил...

\- Ты же сам себе противоречишь! Джон! Человек, который после одной неудачной попытки самоубийства немедленно реализует вторую, имеет серьёзные намерения и не может хотеть, чтобы его нашли и спасли посторонние люди! Всё было не так. Или он сильно превысил дозу по неосторожности – что маловероятно, если принять во внимание способ разведения и стоимость порошка – или просто не знал, сколько вводит, потому что шприц ему готовил кто-то другой... Джон! Порезы и ссадины у него свежие?

\- Разные.

\- Это наш стрелок! Вот почему он не был у Хэнка! Его отправили первым поездом отсюда; сюда же он и вернулся – вероятно, затем, чтобы отчитаться... скорее всего, это – способ расплаты с долгами. Он выбросил пистолет, зашёл за бинтами, поднялся к сообщнику, и тот практически избавился от отработанного материала наименее подозрительным способом... А следы на шее – не от петли, а от удавки, и это можно проверить! Они выглядят немного иначе...

\- Я знаю, как выглядят следы от удавки, Шерлок. Сейчас скажу тебе точно, уже поднимаюсь по лестнице...

\- Джон! Нет!!! Уходи оттуда немедленно!

\- Я уже у двери. Дай мне тридцать секунд.

\- Джон! У тебя нет пистолета!

\- Я понял тебя. Но мы разговариваем дольше, а всех дел здесь – только пластырь отклеить...

\- Джон!..

Выдох. 

\- ...Постарайся к моему приезду быть живым!

\- Ты говоришь это так, как будто я хоть раз не был!..

***

\- Они прикончили бы тебя, Джон.

\- Да.

\- Если бы не я.

\- Да. Ты дал им прекрасную возможность прикончить не меня одного!

\- Ты сгущаешь краски, Джон.

\- Просто называю вещи своими именами! Что, если бы я не сломал большой палец тому типу с «вальтером», или если бы он одинаково хорошо стрелял с обеих рук?.. Шерлок! Противника, который держит оружие в левой руке, обходить нужно как можно левее! Азбучная же истина!

\- Он не мог хорошо стрелять с левой руки, Джон. Правша, и это было очевидно.

\- Всё равно. Риск...

\- Что? Чей это голос сейчас сказал про риск?

\- Мой, кажется. Но я… Я знал, что ты едешь за мной!

\- О! Это, разумеется, в корне меняет дело.

\- Не смейся. Если бы я не остался, ничего бы не вышло. И стрелок бы погиб, и остальные ушли бы.

\- В этом ты прав: возни было бы не на один день. То, что ты сделал... Это заслуживает благодарности.

\- И я даже знаю, какой!

\- Рискну уточнить?

\- Миссис Хадсон! Шерлок, я уже устал каждый день с утра до ночи объяснять ей, что мы снимаем квартиру на двоих просто так, без пикантного подтекста. Она меня не слышит. Но, возможно, если бы ты хоть раз открыл рот, чтобы каким-нибудь образом подтвердить мои слова, она бы поняла!

\- Едва ли.

\- И всё же, Шерлок! Намекни ей. Сегодня, пока я буду у Сары... О чёрт, Сара ведь ждёт меня с самого утра!..

***

\- Это так здорово – что ты встречаешься с той девушкой, Джон.

\- Миссис Хадсон, милая моя! Я не верю своим ушам! Неужели Шерлок с вами поговорил?

\- Да - я взяла на себя труд объяснить ему некоторые вещи. Он умница, конечно, но откуда же ему знать, что мужчины в белых халатах – особенно, такие, как ты, дорогой мой – пользуются просто неприличным успехом у женщин, рассчитывающих на серьёзные отношения. Так что, если он не хочет, чтобы ты исчез из его жизни, едва успев в ней появиться, то не должен проявлять к тебе даже минутного невнимания. Особенно сейчас, когда...

\- О боже... И что Шерлок на это ответил?

\- А что он мог на это ответить? Он согласился.

\- К-как!!!

Выдох. 

Выдох. 

\- Как... Ну, в общем, я стояла здесь, а он сидел вон там, за столом, и что-то просеивал через чайное ситечко – кажется, пепел. И тут я говорю ему: «Если ты не хочешь совершенно бездарно потерять свою любовь, молодой человек, то должен немедленно прекратить вести себя таким образом!» А он как раз принялся разглядывать сито сквозь лупу. И вдруг поднимает на меня глаза, и говорит: «Да!!!» А потом как вскочит, как схватит шарф... и рванул куда-то, даже в щёку меня поцеловал на бегу...

***

\- Судя по тому, что ты сидишь здесь без ноутбука и телевизора, ты ждёшь меня.

\- О, да. С нетерпением.

\- И для чего же, позволь узнать?

\- А ты не догадываешься? Удивительно!!! У меня есть для тебя дело, Шерлок! Даже три дела, и все – одно интереснее другого. Во-первых, ты немедленно здесь приберёшься. Весь этот... всё это... Я не сомневаюсь, что тут – сплошь ценные и нужные вещи, но это, чёрт возьми, кухня. Здесь иногда бывает еда, так что будь любезен – вынеси отсюда всё, что несъедобно! В свою комнату. Или в мою, чтобы там вообще некуда стало наступить!.. Во-вторых, ты купишь новое чайное сито. Потому что в золе, которую ты просеивал моим, остатки костной ткани – надо думать, человеческой, но даже если собачьей, без разницы! - видны невооружённым глазом. И в-третьих...

\- Я полагаю, надо зарядить твой ноутбук?

\- О, Шерлок! Ты гений! В-третьих, ты зарядишь мой ноутбук, а в-четвёртых – прямо сейчас разбудишь миссис Хадсон и внесёшь окончательную ясность в вопрос о том, почему я здесь живу. Да, и спасибо тебе огромное за то, что не оставил без внимания мою просьбу сделать это вчера!!!

\- Это не помогло бы, Джон. И не поможет.

\- Ты так уверен? А я бы предложил тебе очень постараться! Очень! Это же серьёзные вещи, в конце концов! Мне плевать, Шерлок, что по поводу нас думают все вокруг, хотя, ей-богу, кто бы сказал мне, что однажды моей сексуальной ориентацией живейшим образом заинтересуется весь штат лондонской полиции! И Правительство Соединённого Королевства впридачу! Мне плевать, что Анджело мало кого из постоянных клиентов до сих пор не просветил насчёт моих с тобой отношений – при том, что от ереси, которую он плетёт, в его кафе еженедельно случается хоть один, да вывих нижней челюсти! Но миссис Хадсон, Шерлок! Она же без проблем изложит свою версию происходящего моей матери, если та в один прекрасный день не дозвонится на мой сотовый! А в другой прекрасный день она изложит её Саре!

\- Об этом ты можешь не беспокоиться. Саре она её уже изложила.

\- Что?! 

Выдох. 

Выдох. 

Выдох. 

– ...Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Потому что я при этом был.

\- ...боже мой! Шерлок!!! Вернись, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Не может быть, чтобы ты не понимал! Это же не шутки! Моей личной жизни – конец... Для тебя такие вещи – просто информация к сведению, но люди – я имею в виду нормальных людей! – руководствуются этим, когда строят отношения! При всём желании невозможно закрыть глаза на...

\- Я знаю, как люди «строят отношения», Джон. Когда они делают то, что ты так образно называешь, то руководствуются исключительно шаблонами, застрявшими в их головах. И с удовольствием закрывают глаза на что угодно, если оно идёт вразрез! Они игнорируют абсолютно всё, что видят и слышат, всё, что происходит вокруг, и даже то, что...

\- Смешно!!! Шерлок! Ты – знаешь? Об отношениях! Об эмоциях! О чувствах!

\- Да. И я бы даже сказал: больше, чем ты.

\- О! Не сомневаюсь! Теоретически?

\- Джон! Если я чего-то не делаю, это вовсе не значит, что я чего-то не умею!

\- Нет, Шерлок! Если ты что-то иногда изображаешь, это значит только то, что ты умеешь что-то иногда изображать!

\- А ты, чёрт возьми, хочешь проверить?

\- В постановочном эксперименте?!

\- Да хоть вон в том кресле! В комнате, где ты уже три месяца живёшь, и до сих пор не знаешь, почему! Хочешь?

\- Нет!!! ...То есть, что?!

\- Вдохни, Джон. Сейчас тебя озарит!

\- Нет! Шер...

*** 

\- Надо сказать, ты довольно неплохо это делаешь, Шерлок... для теоретика, само собой.

\- Ты решил заодно проверить, способен ли я на убийство?

\- Нет. На текущий момент есть идея поважнее...

\- Подожди. Что там у тебя было по плану? Мне уже можно будить миссис Хадсон, чтобы вносить ясность?

\- Она умная женщина, Шерлок. Справится без тебя.


End file.
